The Lost Ones
by Shay2014
Summary: Did you know? There is many lost states that never enter the union. Everyone knows about them, but nobody knows about personifications of lost states except for America. When the states found out, they go on a mission to find the lost states. Edited 9/23/13


A/N: Hetalia is not mine. Hello! Here is my new story. It is about the lost states that never enter the union. Everyone knows about them, but nobody knows about personifications of lost states except for America.

Thank you to Vyudall for beta reading!

Read and Review!

Chapter 1:

America was too anxious to admit that he didn't want to pick the next meeting with his states in Tennessee. It was not that he didn't like the state, but the place in Tennessee that the states picked made America feel uncomfortable. When he had said it was Tennessee's turn, the girl had proudly announced that it would take place in the southern part of her home. There was something in southern Tennessee that has too many painful memories to talk or think about. The nation had to approve with a fake smile instead of saying how he felt. Nobody knew what was going on except for America. Southern Tennessee wasn't the only place that has painful memories; there were many others around the country. There was one reason why America won't tell his children about them: He was afraid of what will happen if they found out.

America stood at the front of a building almost 300 years old. He took a deep breath as he looked around the building, and opened the door. The inside was dark, so America turned on the light. He was in a long hall, and some old framed pictures were on the wall. He took a moment to look at them and smiled. Tennessee must have been keeping old pictures of them; some of the pictures were from the 1790s. America was surprised to see a painting of him and a happy Tennessee shortly after she finally became a state on June 1, 1796. In it, America was holding the state in his arms, laughing.

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, giving him a creepy feeling. He thought it was one of his states and he turned. Nobody was behind him, but he could swear that he felt somebody touch his shoulder. America gulped and tried not to scream, forcing himself to stay calm. He didn't want to make a scene in the building or else Tennessee will be mad at him for messing things up. Even he knew that there were ghosts around here. He jumped a little when he heard somebody crying. It was nobody recognizable, but it sounded like a small child. He ran to the meeting room, opened the door and ran inside. He felt safer in the meeting room than in the hall outside. In a minute, the crying stopped.

He took out a cheeseburger, his fright making him hungry, when his states started to come into the room. Nobody noticed how pale America looked right now. He was thankful for that so nobody would ask him questions.

"Okay!" America said as he stood up, looking cheerful, "Head count…1…2…3…uh…I think everyone is here right?"

The states looked at each other and nodded. America pointed to Tennessee and said, "Okay, this is your place so you will start," then sat down.

"Thank you Father," the Volunteer State said as she stood up. "We will discuss issues about America's education."

Immediately, the states started to throw comments and some almost started to fight with each other like usual. America watched the states talk, lost in thought until Nebraska stood up and said, "I need to go to the bathroom!" Nobody noticed her, but America nodded, signaling that she could leave the room.

Nebraska didn't come back for nearly twenty-five minutes. At first America thought the young state had fallen into the toilet or is sick, but discarded the idea when the child returned. He took a quick look at his daughter and noticed Nebraska looked fine, but her expression showed sadness. America, without thinking, stood up and asked, "Are you ok, Nebraska?" It made all the states stop dead and look at *the somber girl.

"I just…," Nebraska began, "Can I ask something?" America felt his heart drop. "S-sure, what is it?" *He asked nervously.

"When I entered the bathroom, I saw something that makes me wonder. I don't usually care about who is in the paintings. Except for the one in the bathroom…who is that little boy with red hair?"

Tennessee thought about that painting for a while and said, "A boy? Oh…that boy. I have no idea; I don't know why it is even there. I thought maybe somebody put it there because they liked the picture. I don't really care about the pictures either." As she stopped talking, she turned to America and asked, "Do you know, Dad?"

"Uh…. What picture?" Hopefully it was a different picture from *the one he was thinking of right now.

"I can show you," Nebraska said. America nodded quickly and stood up, following the state back to the bathroom. The rest of states remained at their spots and waited for them to come back, also wondering who the boy from the picture was.

America and Nebraska came back shortly after they left. Nebraska ran and sat down next to Idaho. "You should see Dad," she whispered into Idaho's ear, "He almost cried when he saw the picture." Idaho just looked at her suspiciously.

"Well?" Tennessee asked, waiting to find out. America sat down,* looking paler than before.

"Okay…I think it is time to tell you all," America announced. That made the states sit up with *curiosity.

"First…the thirteen colonies may remember." He looked at each of the first thirteen states* and asked, "Do you remember F-Franklin?" His voice cracked when he spoke the *man's name.

"The State of Franklin? Man, I was a kid!" North Carolina said as he remembered the short-lived state.

"Yes, I do," Virginia said, "Now it is part of Tennessee right?" Tennessee pointed to herself and said, "Me?" She looked around the room, "Me?"

America sighed and said, "Yes, this place was Franklin until he died in 1785." The states gasped.

"Wait! Hold on! You said 'he died'?" Texas asked.

America stopped and realized that _they have found out._ Something seemed to come to Nebraska's mind, so she said, "So…that boy was Franklin? The personification of the long lost state existed?"

America nodded slowly. "Yes, he died after a long illness. He was only five. Tennessee was born shortly after. It is too painful to even talk about it."

New York was angry and exclaimed, "But…why didn't we even know that? I am much older than Franklin! I should've met him!"

America knew what was coming, "I know! But they *wouldn't let anyone see him but me. As I said, he was a very sick child. They didn't want him to have social interactions with you guys. I am sorry, I am trying."

"Why were we not allowed to see him?! Franklin had a right to see his siblings before his death!" Delaware was yelling, which was unusual for him.

"I know. But…," America sighed and didn't know what to do.

"Where is it?" Tennessee said angrily, "Where was he buried?"

"In southern Tennessee, right next to North Carolina's border," America answered, sadly. There was some silence after that, *which Rhode Island broke.

"How many are there?" He asked. America looked at him, confused, and asked, "What?" Rhode Island rolled his eyes. "Don't 'what' me. How many personifications of lost states are there?"

America felt his heart stop, and he hated to answer them but *knew he had to, "Twenty-five." All states in the room yelled, "What!? Twenty-five?!"

"Yes, none of them lived to be over the age of five. Many died in infancy, illness, and even in birth." America felt tears come from his eyes.

"How dare you," Nevada said, crossing his arms. "*You never told us. Made them be forgotten."

"It was too painful to talk about it!" America cried.

"Why not just tell us or show us once! We would have left it alone if you did!" Minnesota yelled. "It feels like you threw your own child out and forgot about them."

America tried to cut him off, "But…" Ohio jumped in, "Hide them from us! It is disrespectful, dang it!"

"Where are the pictures and stuff?" Florida asked as he stood up.

"I hid them…," America said quietly.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Florida shouted this time, making some states wince.

"I…I…forgot where," America said honestly.

"Dang it! We will never find them!" Michigan pounded on the table with his fist. America added quickly, "Maybe in DC somewhere, or in the archives. I don't remember because presidents hide them away even from me."

Wisconsin stood up and said, "We are going to find them!" Kentucky followed and was about to agree with him but there was crash from another room, making everyone jump. Then there was a crying sound. "Franklin…," America said softly as he looked at the door. The states looked at each other and murmured that there are ghosts in the building. It took a while for the states to move on from the sound.

Missouri spoke up, "I am going to look for them! Who is coming with me? Follow me then." He stood up and left. The states followed him from behind, and left without saying good-bye to America.

"Thanks a lot…what kind of father are you?" New York sneered, frowning as he walked out. America felt like screaming. He tried his best to protect them; didn't mean to keep it from them.

Tennessee was the last one to leave, sparing a sad glance at her father, and walked out. America sighed and covered his face with his hands. He wasn't aware of a ghostly child's hand touching his arm. "I love you Daddy. It will be ok. Don't cry. Franklin doesn't like it when he sees his daddy sad." America woke up startled, but the child was already gone.

TBC


End file.
